sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Utopic Suffrage
The utopics hold an ideology that clashes with the conservative views of the Union. They advocate freedom in body and spirit; to them extropy and transhumanism are not only viable, but also attractive pursuits of perfection through controlled evolution. Accepted and endorsed by the utopics are bionically enhanced clones, cybernetically augmented humans, gene-spliced chimeras and uplifted animals, to name a few. Shunned by the Union and most adherents of the canonic ideology, the early utopics formed the vanguard of human interstellar colonization projects. Many utopic groups and societies since banded together under the banner of the Utopic Sufrage, determined to survive and prosper. Hard work and perseverence had won them wealthy settlements and proven to the galaxy that they epitomized the adaptivity and tenacity of humanity as much as any canonic. Territory Utopic territory lacks the unity and cohesion enjoyed by the Union, as their primary holdings are the results of far-reaching colonization attempts. This distance remains their greatest weakness, as the limits of the 12th fleet prevent them from adequately protecting every colony. Systems *Maynaraa Sub-species *'Augs'; People who have undergone cybernetic or bionic augmentation by wish or by necessity. *'Chimeras'; Human hybrids who have spliced their DNA with that of other species. *'Uplifted'; Animals enlightened to human intelligence through bionic enhancement and genetic alteration. Sub-factions *'6th Fleet' *'Utopic Commerce Treaty' *'Frontier Industries' Foreign Relations The Suffrage and Minaians maintain respectful and friendly relations – and share a mutual reliance of resources, though the in matters of sheer numbers, the scattered synth are inferior to the bulk and organization of the many utopic colonies. The humans are still very wary of the treachery of the saphis Confluence and have yet to forgive the blitz of attacks and harm that began at Drachnos during the war. The saphis are in a fair cash debt to the utopics however – but the humans do like to make them aware of this. The Traitors too are kept at an arm’s length as well for the harm caused during the war – but they too are in debt after seeking aid from the wealth of the colonies and not perceived as a threat to the human strength of numbers. Among the Suffrage's closest allies are the kindred Independents, with whom the Utopics share a bond of loyalty and respect. Open trade channels and a steady flow of commerce between the colonies and Independent holdings ensure that both parties not only manage but flourish economically. This alliance conveniently allows the two factions to present a stronger front against the formidable opposition arrayed against them. WARCorp repeatedly attempts to seize and wring resources from the wealthy utopic colonies with ruthless and aggressive methods - and the colonists are ill-suited to actively oppose them. In spite of the tensions, the utopics are currently dependent on WARCorp military hardware to supplement their armada, and they are able to turn a considerable profit in selling surplus mineral resources to the einharans. Because of this, an uneasy truce remains between the two. The megacorporation Frontier Industries acts as strong and influential advocate for human interests in the Trade Connection , and they facilitate considerable commerce for the Suffrage. This arrangement continues to ensure a lasting pact of mutually beneficial trade for both parties. The Underground Trade Connection has achieved enough of a foothold within the Suffrages influence to be more than a passing nuisance - and the rising crime-rate puts a strain on utopic politics as it stonewalls the process of easing out from under the protection of martial law. Nevertheless, the strong military presence within the colonies allows the colonists to treat the criminals as a negliable threat which for the time being cannot hope to match the numbers or firepower of the utopic fleets. While the UTC does bring a troublesome element to the colonies, the additional trade and cash flow is beneficial enough to make their presence tolerable. The Union continually opposes the utopics at every turn - unwilling to make amends for abandoning the frontiersmen during the war. No small part of the emnity is the fact that the canonics feel the utopics now prospers on Union property. The utopics, of course, contest that the Union forfeitted their colony holdings and resources when they withdrew their fleets and cast out the outlaying colonies at the height of the galaxy-wide war. The Hui'na Conclave remains endebted to the Suffrage for a number of concessions given during the War. After the colonies were denounced, several of the fleets that were engaged in blockades around Conclave outposts and temple-cities defected to the utopics. In doing so, they struck pacts of non-agression with the hui'na before lifting their interference and withdrawing their ships. In spite of their past altercations with the vasharil and the utopics' current cooperation with the Traitors, the Suffrage enforces a mutual truce with the Imperative. When the colonies were abandoned to the mercy of fate, the armistice was bought as part of a twofold plan: to secure the safety of the colonies and to capitalize on the prevalent emnity between the Union and Imperative - allowing the vasharil to focus their efforts on the weakened canonics.